Cross Over
by obsidians
Summary: Sephiroth accidently transforms himself into a woman and Tifa into a man and she gets her revenge on him. Rated M for a reason folks with a twist at the end.


I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit from writing these stories.

Tifa was tending bar on a quiet Sunday and decided to close up early and was just waiting for a cloaked man in the corner to leave, one by one her other patrons had left and only he remained.

Suddenly, he stood up after the door closed on the final patron and threw off his cloak and there stood Sephiroth, leering at her in a way that caused her to freeze in shock. "Well Miss Lockhart, it seems that I have business with you" he all but purred in triumphant.

"What business? Stay back" she demanded of him.

"I'm going to fuck you" he said.

She whirled and pounded up the stair and locked her door after her and bolted it shut. He just sighed and kicked it open."I shall take my revenge out on you Miss Lockhart, for your association with Cloud Strife" he said with a confident smile. "As men have been punishing the wrongs of the people they wish vengeance against; by raping their women" he continued, advancing on her where she was pinned in a corner.

"You wouldn't dare" she snarled with more confidence then she felt.

"Oh I would. Tell me, will Cloud give you the family you wish if your first born happens to have silver hair?" he said giving his own a toss for emphasis. "So I suggest that you quietly take off your clothes and lie on that bed. I will be gentle with you if you do as instructed" he said gesturing to it with a nod of his head. "Or you can fight me and I will make you suffer in a ways you never dreamt of" he finished with almost a polite smile that made her suspect her preferred the latter.

"You will just have to come and get me then" she bravely said.

"Now a quick spell to render you extremely fertile" he said and Tifa gasped as she felt a change came over herself and then frowned when she was suddenly looking _down_ at a female version of Sephiroth. She was virtually identical to Tifa body wise, only with paler skin, green cat eyes and silver hair that pooled behind her on the ground and his leathers bagged on her, exposing most of "his" huge bosom. His features were the same, only softer and more feminine.

"What happened to you?" Tifa asked him and then clutched her hand to the throat as a baritone voice emerged from it. "What happened to me?" she asked him.

"We're going to need a mirror for this explanation" the girl said looking awkwardly sideways and encouraged Tifa forward to where she spotted one.

"What the hell?" she said when she looked at herself, her chest was so broad and muscular that her shirt has ripped open in front. Her skirt she still retained, but it was bunched up around her stomach and just managed to stretch around a small waist that showed a six pack of abs anyone would be pleased to scrub their clothes on. Her white panties now bulged and barely contained the _other_ changes to her body. Her legs were long and muscular and tapered to large feet and when she turned, her butt was still firm and rounded, but curved more like a male's bubble butt. Basically she looked exactly how Sephiroth would look if he had a darker complexion, garnet eyes and dark brown hair. Her face was equally as a attractive, but more masculine with bee stung lips and her hair rippled down her back.

"I mixed up the spells, essentially you take on the most powerful attributes of your rival" Sephiroth explained.

"Like what?" she asked him from where she towered over him.

"I would say; my augmented body, possible magical abilities and mako" he said, noticing how "her" eyes were glowing, though "his" no longer did.

"So then you?" she asked him.

"I would say your allure and combative skills" Sephiroth said and then looked up questionably when Tifa started roaring with laughter.

"So you're just a plain human woman now?" Tifa asked him in a snide voice, giving him a smirk that he resented.

"I will never be a plain anything" Sephiroth said indignantly and looked at her when Tifa stripped her too tight garments from herself. Sephiroth's jaw dropped open that "she" had the exact dimensions of "his" body. Tifa started laughing at viewing the male version of herself and examined herself from every angle.

"I must say, you must score plenty going around looking like this" she observed.

"That is none of your business" Sephiroth hotly said and blanched when Tifa grabbed onto the length that dangled between her legs.

"Don't do that" he said in embarrassment.

"Sorry Sephiroth, it's mine now. I must say that the goddess blessed you and this is just soft? Lucky boy" she said clearly enjoying Sephiroth's discomfort as she continued to toy with "his" fleshy sword. Sephiroth could feel his cheeks heating up. Simply out of curiosity he had measured his length when hard one day and then looked up the average size of a male's endowment on the internet, he had felt a bit of satisfaction that he was _way_ above average. But seeing someone else toying with his penis was disconcerting to say the least.

"Cease doing that" he ordered her and she turned around and focused her glowing garnet eyes on him.

"Strip" she ordered him.

"But why?" he said clutching his baggy clothes to himself.

"I have nothing that fits and I want to try your uniform on" she said.

"I refuse" he said. He gasped as she grabbed him and easily twisted his arm behind his back.

"I don't think you understand who has all the power here, _girl_. Now take your clothes off or I shall break your arm?" Tifa said coldly and Sephiroth tried to summon masamune while casting every spell from his body that he knew and nothing happened! Tifa released him and he silently took his clothes off. Tifa got dressed in his uniform with the practiced ease of someone used to taking uniforms _off_ people and seem to preen over her appearance, while Sephiroth held his hand over his groin. Normally being a male, that is the only place he had any modesty about.

"I rock this uniform" she said.

"You were never SOLDIER 1st Class. It is disgraceful to see you wear it" he objected.

"So what? SOLDIER doesn't even exist anymore" she said and then seemed to focus on Sephiroth new body. It was like she was looking at the polar opposite of her normal self. The body was her own with her huge gravity defying breasts, only as pale as snow.

"You make a really beautiful woman" Tifa suddenly said in a husky voice that caused him to look at her sharply.

"I can show you how to change back" he nervously said.

"I think I like your earlier idea. We work on my magical tutorial _after_ you get me off" she said advancing on him.

"What? No!" he cried and then hit the wall and she reached down and yanked his arms away from his body.

"Silver pubes? I have always been curious if you have any hair on your body, besides on your head" she said as the silver haired girl struggled against the hands easily pinioning her wrists and Tifa pulled him into her lap and held his head in place while she kissed his protesting lips. "So pretty," she cooed as a single hand easily held his wrists together over his head while her other hands stroked over his exposed skin, toying with him. Sephiroth writhed and jerked in her arms as his nipples were plucked and tweaked, his hips caressed, his bottom given and appreciative squeeze and his belly stroked. That was nothing compared to when her hands stroked the soft hair for his pubic mount, it was sparse and fine and Tifa could easily make out the pink lips beneath. His protests turned to shouts a single finger traced along his slit to lightly toy with his clit and then quested inside him to titillate his untried body.

"Leave me alone" he demanded as she leered at him.

"I don't think so. While I have a male body, I had better take it for a test drive. How kind of you to volunteer" she said.

"No, You wouldn't dare" he said looking at her definitely through narrowed eyes, yet his heart raced in fear. He could feel her erection raising under him and had never felt so nervous in his life.

"Now you're stealing my lines" she said as she dragged the struggling girl towards her bed and taking out a couple of belts, soon had her tied to the bed. "Now _Miss_ Sephiroth, let's see if you have any passion in you" she said and softly began suckling and licking his nipples over his protests, as the damnable finger was replaced by two to flick and scissor in him. He learned the hard way how great it felt to have his nipple stimulated but bit his lip against the soft moans that threatened to slip from his lips. This was made worse by the shameful flickers of pleasure that raced along his body from her conquering erotic fingers dancing in him. He clenched his eyes against the torturous dual sensation, refusing to give into it.

Tifa watched her greatest enemy slowly being forced to give himself over to pleasure, positive he had never experienced it at how he was like putty in her hands as she worked all his erogenous zones at once. He was as stiff as a board but his pussy was dripping wet at her stimulation of it and she notice how a blush stole down from his cheeks almost as far as his erect nipples.

"You like that? That is nothing compared to being eaten out" she teased. "I'm not too much into women, but I need to get you ready" she said and his eyebrow drew together, having no clue what she was talking about.

"Ready for what?" Sephiroth demanded from his position on the bed.

Sephiroth's eyes were drawn down to the dark head bobbing between his spread legs as a tongue lapped at an area he refused to think about, making his groin ache in an uncomfortably tingly way that seemed to radiate from the tip of his now female genitals. He could feel his belly getting tighter and tighter like before and then a wail escaped from him as the world shattered around him again and his brain stuttered to make sense of the foreign feeling.

"Did you cum again? You're heating up so nicely?" she compliment him as she added another finger into Sephiroth's drenched pussy and kept his excitement going with compelling flicks and twists while he shuddered, his smaller body easily pinned the bed as she aroused his unwilling body.

"You look so beautiful when you come, you get this whole body blush and your pupils dilate" she taunted him.

"Leave me alone" he said, thoroughly confused at the sensation that caused him to feel dizzy and writhe uncontrollably. Tifa leaned down and deposited a final kiss to his pussy and then stood up.

Sephiroth's eyes became wide and terrified to take in his own large appendage on Tifa body, complete to how it tended to veer to the left, it was fully erect and precum dripped from the tip of it.

"No" he cried.

"I know you're a virgin, I can see your hymen is intact, but I have made you nicely wet and ready for me. Unlike you, I know how to gentle. Tifa said in a smug voice as she placed her weeping tool against Sephiroth's virgin entrance, impatient to sample the fruits of his body. "Now this will sting a bit at first" she said facetiously and it shoved forward until she was buried as far as she could go and with a harsh trust, tore Sephiroth's hymen asunder and Sephiroth's sex education began.

Sephiroth shrieked at the assault, "take it out" he cried, feeling like he was being split in two. After a polite pause Tifa gasped to feel how having sex was from the male perspective was she experimentally stroked her new tool inside the silken depths of the Septhiroth's untried sheath. The unwilling passage was hot and super tight and clung to the length of her. Her breath became laboured as she moved in Sephiroth more easily when he began to stretch around her, aided by his own lubrication.

Sephiroth could not move as the larger body pinned him in place and provided him with the most intimate pain that he had ever know, it felt like she had opened a wound on him and kept repeatedly stabbing it over and over again.

He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that someone was _inside_ of him for the first time in his life. It hurt, goddess is hurt and knew now why he had never really wanted to have sex in the first place. He hadn't even really been planning to rape Tifa, he had just planned to rough her up a bit to show Cloud how he could get to his woman anytime he wanted. Now he was being raped by what was equivalently _his_ own body, his mind was reeling this and threatened his sanity. Yet that didn't halt the alien feeling of the large object that now moved much more easily inside of him and he cursed his body's betrayal as it stretched to accommodate it.

Tifa gasped and rutted him hard. She seemed to take pleasure from the act at how she grunted at each thrust into his still now body, causing him to flop and jerk beneath her. Soon the pain dissipated but it still felt pinched and uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and willed his mind away from his body but they flew open when a fissure of pleasure ran through the length of his widely stretched sheath as if all the nerve endings in his body seemed to relocate to a place that shouldn't be on his body. This slight fissure seemed to expand as the shaft of Tifa's cock heavily rubbed against Sephiroth's clit until both pleasure points were worked at once.

Sephiroth could feel that tightness pooling in his belly again in that he didn't know it was an orgasm, he fought it down, refusing to give Tifa the satisfaction. "Are you going to cum again Sephiroth? Is my cock making you cum? You really are quite the cock hungry trollop" Tifa taunted him, guessing from how his body was trembling.

That seemed to force his release and it was even more powerful this time as he seemed to shatter into a million pieces, it was too much for him and he faded from consciousness as Tifa seemed to expand too and a burst of heat flooded his abused organ.

"Sephiroth?" a voice said and he looked up to see Tifa still annoyingly wearing his uniform, yet the setting was different. He seemed to be in a hospital suite of some sort and still a woman and wearing a gown, but something seemed off and looked down at his huge belly and wondered what had made him so fat. He gasped when what felt like a steel band dug into his belly. "Sephiroth you need to push" Tifa said, helping him sit up and rubbing his back.

"Push, but..." this terminated with a shriek of pain where it felt like someone was ripping at the female part of him with claws.

"I'm pregnant you did this to me" he shrieked at her.

"Of course, come on honey, you're doing so well. It's almost over" Tifa assured him and gave him a look of tenderness such as he had never received before. What was going on? The way she was comforting him, the way she was stroking his back and the crest of his stomach confused him.

"She needs to push" the doctor told Tifa.

"I can't, it hurts too much and I'm afraid" Sephiroth admitted for the first time in his life.

"Come on, just one more and it will all be over, I'm right here" she said and scooted behind him in bed and arranged him gently so he lay on her chest and her arms held him. "Now when the doctor says to bear down, use all your strength" she said as he looked at her warily and the pain slammed him again but this time he did as Tifa had told him to and could feel something sliding from him and panted through this, weary beyond belief. "You did it" Tifa said with tears sliding down her cheeks and kissing his face and neck gently.

"Then you mean that.." he said unable to say the words and looked at the tiny bundle the doctors had wrapped up for warmth, all he could see was part of a tiny clenched tight face and a tiny hand.

The doctor held it out to him. "Congratulation, you have a..."

Suddenly the scene changes again to where he was still in his female form, walking down the street beside a male Tifa and each held the hand of a silver haired toddler that walked between them and sometimes by mutual agreement, they would pick it up with their hands to swing it forward and then set it down again to its obvious delight as its laughs filled the hair. It being at the age of still not having obvious gender determination at how it wasn't dressed in a gender specific way and had shoulder length hair. But both with both parents favouring long hair, that was nothing abnormal.

"Sephiroth, are you okay?" a voice asked him. He opened his eyes and saw the burgundy ones inches from his own and startled back from them, while leaping to his feet. Then he realized he was looking _down_ at a very feminine Tifa from his usual height and quickly touched himself in various places to assure himself he was back to normal and then blushed and pulled his hands from his genitals and she looked uncomfortably away at this with an answering blush.

He looked down to where his book lay on the floor and remembered feeling so relaxed as he read before the fire at her bar. The warmth of it lulling him as well as the crackling of it and the low hum of conversation. So he must have fallen asleep in the deeply upholstered and comfortable chair.

"I'm sorry I must have gone to sleep" he apologized. "I had an odd dream, I hope I didn't startle you with my odd behaviour."

"Not a problem, you can go lie down upstairs if you want" she suggested.

"No that isn't necessary. I should be on my way" he said and paid his bill and left.

Tifa watched him leave, wondering what his dream was about, where he was saying her name over and over again and finally put it down eccentricity in the man and went about her day. There was a bulletin board in a corner that she posted photos taken of her patrons, just the standard candid shots of people having a drink or being caught goofing around. Members of the TURKS and AVALANCHE with their arms around each other. Pictures taken on special occasion. Just candid moments of life that had been added over time and had been there so long that she hardly even noticed them anymore. However, had she looked closer, she would have noticed one of a gorgeous man with long dark brown hair, garnet eyes and a body to die for, wearing a black jeans and a blue sweaters. His arm was around a beautiful pale woman with silver hair and unusual green cat eyes so happy they seemed to shine, wearing a simple blue jeans a white top long sleeved top, she held silver haired baby in her arms while he looked tenderly at them both.

THE END


End file.
